


Why Harley Does All The Cooking

by parknerislife



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, my shipping of this ship is becoming a problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parknerislife/pseuds/parknerislife
Summary: Peter tries to cook for Harley and let's just say that Harley does all the cooking now.





	Why Harley Does All The Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh this fic would't be possible without my fellow parker enthusiast bumbblebeeeeee sending me ideas to write about!!

It is a well known fact that the Parker genes prevent any Parker from being good at cooking. However today was Harley's birthday so was Peter going to let that stop him. No. He got up at 6:00 am to make Harley breakfast in bed. He started out by making some bacon and eggs which went relatively okay considering what happened next. Peter was going to make pancakes and not just pancakes from a box but pancakes from scratch. 

Did Peter know this was a bad idea? Yes. Was he going to let that stop him? No it was Harley's birthday and he was going to make him breakfast in bed even if it killed him. 

So Peter began putting all the ingredients together and that went ok....but it all wet downhill as soon as he tried to actually cook the pancakes. Peter being Peter turned around for two seconds and somehow in that time frame managed to set the stove on fire. How? I don't know. Harley came running in a wild look in his eyes as he saw Peter trying to frantically put out the fire he had caused. 

"What the heck happened here?" Harley asked. 

"I may or may not have set the stove on fire while trying to make you breakfast in bed for your birthday." Peter replied his face red with embarrassment. 

"While I appreciate the sentiment darling, you and I both know you can't cook to save your life," Harley said, "from now on leave the cooking to me unless you want to burn our house down." 

They were now cuddling in bed after having to clean up that mess. 

"Happy Birthday Princess, I love you" Peter said softly as they fell back asleep. 

"I love you too just please don't try and cook ever again. That's the only birthday present I need." Harley replied and they were both snoring with their limbs tangled together two seconds later. 

And that's the story of why Harley does all the cooking. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
